Stop, Look and Listen!
"Stop, Look and Listen!" is a season 2 episode of the Summerlands, in which Zack decides the kids of the Cul-de-Sac should break all the rules. Plot Double D tries to build a jawbreaker satellite for Zack to track down people's jawbreakers. This then fails when Patrick sets off the propeller and makes the satellite crash into a tree. The Summerlands try to retrieve it but they nearly step on a private lawn marked with a "keep off" sign. Double D warns them that rules are the most important part of life, but Patrick lifts up the grass and pops up in the middle acting like a woodpecker "except with dirt". Zack then decides to find more rules to break more rules; Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, Jonny 2x4 and Plank are trying to reach their basketball out of a wet cement area. It then sinks into the cement so Patrick and Zack go in to fetch it. After they try, Zack then encourages the rest of the cul-de-sac kids to break rules, such as eating cake with their hands, talking with their mouth full, swimming after dinner and going to bed without brushing their teeth. Double D then thinks he has gone far enough and that rules are a joy but Kevin says that rules are for losers. Rolf then passes by with Wilfred and a load of hay so Zack encourages him to break the rules too. Sooner or later, he manages to convince everyone to break the rules and destroy order in the cul-de-sac. Meanwhile, they capture Double D and take him to his house as they'd had enough of him bragging on about rules. They tie the top of his hat to his lamp while Zack jumbles up his alphabetized book shelves saying that "alphabets are for soup". He then finds a book called "Joys of Rules" and traps a fish in it. Double D then tries to get at him, but then his hat comes off (the audience not being able to see) and says that if they say anything about it to anyone, he will never speak to them again. Zack then removes a label from Double D's mattress that has a law penalty on it. Double D then gives up and says that he will "join him and destroy everything that separates us from the primates". Double D then picks up Double D's ant collection and drops it on the floor. Double D then gets really mad and strangles him with his legs telling him to pick them all up. They both escape and find the cul-de-sac has literally turned upside-down. Rolf's animals start eating all the plants, Rolf himself relaxes in his front yard, Kevin destroys his plates with catapults, Nazz drinks a full bottle of soda in one go, Jonny 2x4 goes naked and Sarah and Jimmy eat a whole mountain of ice cream, becoming incredibly fat. The moment of joy is ruined when Double D, with pantyhose on his head as he lost his hat, saying he's phoned everyone's parents and that they're on their way home right away. They all start to panic to get back to their normal life. Kevin says to Double D that he broke the number 1 rule - don't squeal. Kevin, Rolf and Jonny then decide to get their own back on them, Zack defends them by saying his pantyhose are on too tight and his brain is squished. It doesn't help and they all end up in a giant birdcage up in a tree. They all try to grab the attention of passers-by by holding up signs and shouting "Help!", "Please Assist!" and the funniest of all, "Ketchup!". Double D then remarks to them that signs are to be read. Location * Double D's House * The Cul-de-Sac Characters * Patrick * Double D * Zack * Kids Quotes Zack: Patrick who wants to start the propeller "Hang onto your neck, Orville." Zack: after being hit for six by the out of control machine "Wait up! That's my waffle." Jimmy: to the satellite "Space junk attack! Darn - my perfectly manicured nails." Double D: "Excuse me but has my shirt become a doormat for everyone's filthy shoes?" Patrick: "Why is Double D wearing pantyhose on his head?" Rolf: "Why do you hinder Rolf's drudgery 3-haired boy? If my chores are not done I will be banished to the..." gulps "...cupboard..." Double D's hat is removed Zack: "Geez Louise." Patrick: "Cool." Double D hat back on: "If you say one word to anyone... I'll never speak to you again!" Patrick: a skull on his head "I am dead from the neck up." Double D: Patrick drops his container of ants, he puts his legs around Patrick's neck "5,239 ants Patrick! Pick them up! PICK THEM UP!!!" Zack: "Slow down Double D." Patrick: voice "I'm sorry."---- Patrick: Wilfred: "Patrick on a pig!" Double D: "Patrick, you can't do that!"